Why Don't We Just Dance
by BallerinaLove123
Summary: Coming in after the 'Madison thing' (3x12) Veronica and Logan get back together and plan on taking things slow but an unexpected turn of event throws them head in. Lots of LoVe in love, drama though not within their relationship, suspense it's VMars so that's a given! See how LoVe navigates parenthood and the rest of their lives. LANGUAGE AND MATURE CONTENT
1. Ch1: Time not Space

Logan wakes to a knock at the door rolling over he looks at the clock that reads 3:23AM last time he looked it had just rounded on three.

 _Well it's more sleep than you've gotten most nights in the last two weeks jackass_. He thinks to himself as he rolls over hoping whoever is at the door gets the hint and goes away. That fateful night plays back in his mind again. The anger when she made the accusation, the look of fear when she realized it was true and finally the look of hurt and heartbreak that had haunted him the last two weeks when she turn and left. He hears the knock again only it's louder.

 _I should have gone after her._ He tried to call but she never responded and he couldn't blame her. He shouldn't have let her run he should have stopped her and forced her to talk it through with him until she calmed down. The night flashes through his mind again as he gives into the knocking.

* * *

 _"_ _Jeans. Bold choice, I hope the maitre d' is fashion forward," he teases as she walks in for their big date in her casual clothes and her 'I'm on a mission look'._

 _"_ _Did you and Madison have sex over winter break," she ignores his joke and goes straight for home. Logan looks up at her with a horrified expression before dropping his head to look at his hands and she knew Madison hadn't been lying. "I asked you point-blank," she says voice strangled._

 _"_ _And I lied," he pauses for a minute before he stands and starts to move towards her. "Point-blank. It wasn't information you had a right to know," he knew what he was saying was wrong. Of course, she had a right to know he was just terrified of her reaction. "I knew you wouldn't be able to handle the Madison thing!"_

 _Her expression turned angry and Logan was almost thankful, and angry Veronica he could deal with. "Which thing are you talking about? The 'she roofied me' thing or the thing where I stumbled to my car in the morning, wondering where my virginity was, and she'd written 'slut' on my windshield," she yells. "Was that what you thought I couldn't deal with? I am so genuinely sick right now. If I could have eaten anything today, I'd be throwing up all over your floor." Veronica turns to walk out halting when she hears his voice._

 _"_ _We were broken up at the time," he yells desperately worried he's going to lose her. When Veronica whirls around he wishes he had kept his mouth shut and let her keep walking because seeing her face contorted between hurt, confusion, and anger made him sick._

 _"_ _You know how I feel about her," she raises her voice again choking back the tears she feels coming on. "There's no way that, at some point while it was happening, that you weren't thinking about how much I'd hate you being with her!"_

 _"_ _It wasn't like that," he claims taking another step forward._

 _"_ _No," she asks trying but failing to keep the hurt out of her voice and her tears at bay. "Do you want another variation? Cause' I've got a million sickening scenarios running around on a loop right now."_

 _Logan watches at the tears run down her face, he moves forward to comfort her. "I wasn't trying to hurt you," he says solemnly as she jerks away from his touch._

 _"_ _Oh really? Imagine if you tried," the venom seeping back into her voice. She turns around to walk only to again be stopped by his voice._

 _"_ _What do you want me to do," he asks letting the desperation and fear into his words. "What can I do?"_

 _"_ _Make it not true?" she turns back to him shoulders hunched protecting herself with her arms. All the anger and venom that was there was gone as her lips quiver and the tears come more steadily, "Get it out of my head and never let me thing about it again? Cause—" her voice cracks, "Unless you can do that, this is something I'm never going to get past." She looked heartbroken and defeated, something he hadn't seen come across his beautiful girlfriends face since Lily had died._

 _Veronica turns on her heels and exists the hotel suite and bolting to the elevator pausing before she gets on, conflicted about leaving the love of her life. She expects him to come after her knowing she will have to wait for the elevator but he doesn't, Logan stands in the middle of the suite shell shocked fighting back his own fresh wave of tears._

* * *

 _I should have stopped her._ He sighs as he pulls the door of the suite open to reveal the shock of his life. There stood Veronica all five feet of her. The petite blonde was wearing her signature jeans and a t-shirt with her bag slung over her shoulder. She looked like she hadn't been to bed yet and from the dark circles under her eyes he'd say that she's probably gotten as much sleep as he has in the last two weeks if not less.

"Veronica, what are you doing here," he asks concerned.

 _Echolls you've officially lost it. Hallucinations aren't healthy maybe it's time to see a doctor._ He mentally scolds himself for the image in front of him.

"Can I come in?" she looks behind him into the empty room.

"Of course," he stands to the side allowing her to enter the space, "Are you okay?"

"Right as rain," she shrugs going to sit on the large couch as he stands in front of her. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I still have Logan and Madison show playing on a loop in my head," Logan hangs his head ashamed.

 _Well that clears that up…not your imagination._ He inwardly sighs.

"Veronica—" he starts.

"No, that's not why I'm here Logan I'm not trying to make you feel worse," she looks up at him with pools in her eyes threatening to spill over. "You were right we were broken up I technically have no right to be upset."

"You have every right to be upset Veronica. I was drunk and I did a stupid thing that jeopardized us," he assures her shaking his head before admitting. "I love you so much and I thought there was never a chance of us getting back together…I was just trying to numb the pain and I didn't realize who with until the morning after."

"You broke up with me Logan," she exclaims exasperated, "I never wanted to end us in the first place."

"I know Veronica, but I thought that was how it had to be," he watches as she shifts uncomfortably on the couch.

"I miss you," she whispers so quietly he almost doesn't catch it.

 _Wait what did she say?_ He tries to keep the hope and excitement out of his voice.

"I miss you too Veronica, so much, I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am," he drops his head to look at the floor.

"Look Logan," she pauses as she stands and starts pacing the room. "I am nowhere near past this and I don't know if I will ever be truly able to forget it…but I miss you." She stops pacing and looks up at him. Logan watches her as she swipes angrily at her face when a tear escapes without her permission. He takes a cautionary step forward, when she doesn't retreat he closes the distance between them and wipes away another tear that has escaped. "Staying away from you…it hurts more than trying to push past the Madison thing…it's going to take time…but if you're willi—"

"I love you Veronica, more than anything," he cuts her off hoping she won't overanalyse and change her mind. "I will be here waiting whenever you are ready to come back."

"That's the thing Logan, I don't want that time to be space I think we've had enough time apart over the years," she pauses placing a hand on his chest, "but we need to go slow until I've made my peace with this."

"Whatever you need Veronica, I honestly thought you were never going to talk to me again and I wouldn't have blamed you," he lets his hand brush he hair from her face. "This is more than I deserve."

Veronica accepts his words and his gesture leaning into his hand she utters the three words she hadn't been able to say out loud to anyone but her dad since Lily. "I love you, Logan," a small smile graces her lips as he stares blankly at her.

"Say that again," he demands.

"I love y—" she doesn't get to finish before his lip crash onto hers retreating only when air becomes necessary.

"I love you too, Veronica," he smiles pulling her into a hug. They stand quietly in each other's embrace until a drunken Dick stumbles through the door and into his room not even giving the couple a second glance.

Veronica shakes her head before looking back up at Logan. "Do you mind if I stay here," she asks and watches as his eyes light up.

"You're always welcome here V that's why I gave you a room key," he wraps his arm around her waist guiding her to his bedroom.

"Good because I'm exhausted and I think the only way I'm going to be able to sleep is in your arms," she sighs stripping as Logan closes the bedroom door.

"Well I'm glad to be of service," he smarts tossing her a t-shirt from one of his drawers and a pair of her sleep shorts she had left there. The pair climb quickly into bed, Logan pulling Veronica flush against his chest and wrapping a protective arm around her mid-section they let their exhaustion take them over and they both fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep for the first time in weeks.

A few hours later Logan rolls over and opens his eyes sitting up in alarm, Veronica is nowhere to be seen and her side of the bed is cold. He slumps down trying to ignore the knot forming in his stomach that maybe it was all a dream until he hears someone in the bathroom. Logan looks at the clock that claimed it was 7:08 AM, he cautiously gets out of bed and moves towards the door pulling on a pair of sweatpants off the chair as he goes.

"Veronica, are you okay," he asks when he hears her throwing up.

"Don't come in here I'm fine," she mumbles threw the door before turning back to the toilet. As soon as Logan hears her throw up again he opens the door to the bathroom and strides over to her ignoring her demands. He immediately grabs one of her hair elastics from her designated drawer in the vanity that he had yet to clean out. Pulling her hair away from her face he secures it with the elastic before turning his attention to rubbing her back. "I told you not to come in here," she scolds when she catches her breath.

"And I exercised my right to ignore you," he smirks running his hand over her back again before returning to the sink to wet a washcloth and fill a water glass.

"This is gross," she whines, "you shouldn't have to see this." Veronica leans back against the tub as she takes the offered water. Logan places the cold wet towel around the back of her neck as he takes a seat beside her.

"How are you doing there Sugarpuss," he asks watching as a little colour returns to her face.

"I thought I was over this," she looks over at him, "I'm sorry, had I known I was still sick I would have stayed home."

"As long as we are back together I don't care if I get sick…Wait still," he questions knowing he has seen her from afar around campus the last week and she look fine, more than fine she looked gorgeous.

"Yea, I've been sick on and off this week," she admits taking a sip of water, "ending up on the bathroom floor a couple of times a day, but then feeling completely fine once my stomach was empty."

"Have you seen your doctor," he asks as she moves like lightning back over the toilet bowl. She shakes her head as she starts to breathe evenly again. "Okay I'm going to call an make you an appointment."

"Logan no," she whines sitting back on her knees making sure she's okay before leaning into the tub again. "It's just a stomach bug I'll be fine."

"Nice try Bobcat but I'm worried so you're going," he smirks as he stands to go grab his phone, "and to make sure you actually go I'm taking you." Logan leaves the bathroom chuckling as she hears her mumble 'jackass' before resting her head against the tub ledge fighting another wave of nausea as she hears his muffled voice from the other room. He comes back in a few moments later to see her with her eyes closed and breathing evenly. Logan pick up her small frame and carries her back to bed setting an alarm for eleven-thirty so they could make her doctor's appointment before curling back up beside her holding her close to catch up on their sleep.

* * *

It was just before one when Logan reaches over the console for Veronica's hand. The drive aside from her objections at the beginning had been quiet. "Now I don't want to upset you—" he starts.

"Oh, nothing good ever comes from those words," Veronica jokes cautiously.

"I'm just curious…and this may be too soon but…" he struggles to find the words, "How did you find out about the Madison thing?"

Veronica sighs and squeezes his hand, "It's a fair question I guess," she looks out the window before turning back to him. "I didn't dig like you thought I had…I had gone into 'blush' looking for something for our special date," Logan balks at the store name not thinking his Veronica would ever go into a lingerie store knowing how shy she was about her sexuality and how innocent she still was in that regard. He then sat in awe that his girl would do that especially for him. "Anyway, I was heading to checkout when I ran into Madison and she informed me that you two had hooked up in Aspen and that is how she knew you wouldn't like the one-piece numbers I had picked out," she says snarly trying to brush off the sting of the memory as she tries to remove her hand from his as she looks at her lap but he doesn't allow it grasping hers tighter.

"Veronica, I am so sorry you had to find out like that…I…I should have just told you, I was just so scared you'd run," he says as he pulls into a parking spot in front of her doctor's office making a mental note never to buy her lingerie unless she asks for it.

"And I probably would have…I'm a runner Logan…I always have been…but it might have only taken me two days to come back instead of two weeks," she tells him looking up at him as he turns off the ignition and squares himself to her.

"But we're moving forward right," he asks concerned grabbing her other hand in his and looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, babe we are," she smiles at him squeezing his hands tighter, "like I said it's going to take me time, and I'm telling you, for now sex is off the table until I can at least get the vison of Madison riding you and giggling out of my head..."

"That's fair…I don't like it but it's fair," he grimaces at the thought of just how long his hand might be his only action. Veronica lets a chuckle past her lips at his facial expression.

"I love you, Logan, and I want us to be able to push past this," she watches as his face lightens and a smile graces his lips.

"God I'm never going to get tired of hearing you say that," he moves in to place a gentile kiss against her lips, "I love you too Bobcat, more than I can say!"

They share one more heartfelt loving kiss before heading into the doctor's office. Taking their seats after signing in Veronica reaches for his hand, lacing their fingers immediately she leans into his side taking in the moment. "Mars, Veronica," the nurse calls out.

"Do you want me to stay here," Logan asks as she stands. Shaking her head, she tightens the grip on his hand, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you're scared of the doctors," he quirks an eye at her as she drags him along, "you know, between the fuss about coming and the death grip you have on me."

"It's a good thing you know better than," she says smiling shyly at him. He sees the spark of fear in her eyes and wraps his arm around her pulling her closer as they walk into the exam room.

"Alright hun, if you just take a seat the doctor will be in to see you in just a moment," Veronica just nods as she takes a seat on the table Logan still holding her hand trying to ease her obvious discomfort. They don't say anything as they wait for the doctor, just looking around and exchanging casual intimate touches and brushes of the fingers.

The door opens and a young woman in her late twenties walks, "Miss. Mars, I'm Dr. Hastings, how are you doing today?"

"I'm good," she gives the doctor a tight smile.

"And who do we have here," she asks turning her attention to the man beside her.

"I'm the boyfriend, Logan," he extends his hand toward her, "took a little arm twisting to get her to come."

"And I will apologize for his instance that I come just for you to tell me that I have a stomach bug," she glares in Logan's direction as Dr. Hasting laughs at the couples' antics.

"Well why don't you lay back veronica so I can assess you and we'll get you out of here as soon as possible," she says moving towards the bed. "Logan if you don't mind taking a seat over there," she points to the chair across the room, seeing Veronica's unease at the suggestion she makes an amended suggestion of just standing on the other side of the table. The doctor went about her test, poking and prodding, and asking her questions, "alright I'm just doing to take some blood and check your levels. Would you like to wait for the results or we can call you when they come in."

"We'll wait," Logan claims before Veronica can even comprehend what the doctor has asked. Dr. Hasting nods her head and leaves the room. He sees the look on his girls face and smirks, "Sorry V, but we're staying put until we know what's wrong with you."

"Logan, you realize waiting for these results could take hours right," she looks over at him skeptically.

"Then they take hours, but I feel like if we're sitting here she will put a rush on it," he leans over and kisses her forehead. Veronica moves to the head of the table crossing her legs to make room for him to sit beside her. They talk about what their lives had been like for the last two weeks and make plans for a reconciliation date in the forty-five minutes it takes for Dr. Hastings to re-enter the room.

"Well Veronica you most definitely do not have the flu," she says with a smirk.

"What's wrong then? Is she going to be okay? I don't care what treatment costs I'll pay it," Logan rushes on freaking out not seeing the humor on the doctor's face.

"It's nothing like that I assure you, Veronica it seems that you're pregnant, congratulations," she smiles broadly at the shocked couple.

"I'm sorry come again," she says trying to comprehend the information she was just given, Logan beside her sitting still as a board both shell socked.

 _Pregnant…how is that even possible? I mean we are careful…we have always been so careful!_ She runs through in her head all the times they had been together in the last few months and she couldn't think of a single time any guards were down.

"You're pregnant," she reiterates a little less chipper this time seeing the face of her patient. Veronica reaches out and grabs Logan's hand in a death grip terrified before meeting his eyes. Where she expects to see anger, fear and regret she only sees joy, relief and love, unconditional love. Seeing the pure happiness in his eyes immediately calms her making her melt.

"A baby, Bobcat, we're having a baby," he exclaims kissing her hard before pulling her tightly to his chest.

"Apparently," she lets out a strangled giggle as the tears pool in her eyes feeling the same sense of joy, "you and your stupid overachieving super sperm, I think your ego just increased tenfold!" Logan laughs at her joke retracting from her enough to kiss her once again, leaning their foreheads together and just appreciate the moment. _A Baby…A teeny-tiny human…Our teeny-tiny human…_

"Alright, lovebirds obviously this came as a surprise but assuming from your reactions you'd like to keep the baby, yes," she asks looking at them form confirmation. Veronica's nod was slightly less enthusiastic than Logan's, not because she didn't want the baby but because the fear of her impending motherhood was starting to creep up on her. "In that case, would you like to see your baby," and just like that all of her fears quieted and she nods quickly. Dr. Hasting instructs Veronica on how she would like her situated while she goes to find the machine. Slowly she lays back once again, lifting her shirt and unbuttoning the tops of her jeans tucking them down a little. Logan keeps a tight grip on one of her hands while his other forms to her cheek stoking it in a loving manner. Dr. Hastings arrives several minutes later setting up the machine. "This is going to be a little cold," she says about to squeeze the ultrasound gel onto Veronica's stomach. She tenses slightly and hisses as the gel touches her overheated skin. Dr. Hastings presses a few buttons and starts to move the gel around on her abdomen pausing for a moment when she finds the fetus. "There is your baby," she smiles pointing to the bean shape on the screen.

"Is it okay," Veronica asks unsure feeling a sudden urge to protect the little being inside of her.

"Everything is looking good," she says clicking a few more buttons, "measurements look right on track, I'd say you're about seven weeks along."

"What is that flicking in the center of the screen," she questions still needing the reassurance that her baby is okay.

"That is your baby's heartbeat, if you're lucky we might be able to hear it today," she turns back to the monitor and turns the volume on the doppler. The room is quickly filled with a fast whooshing sound and tears run down the sides of Veronica's face. The immediate love that washes over her, she automatically knows there is nothing she wouldn't do for this little person. She turns her head from the screen momentarily taking a breath she looks over at a misty-eyed Logan.

"This is really happening," he says looking down at her when he feels her thumb brush a tear off his cheek. "That's our baby Veronica, we made that!"

"Yea, we did," she tilts her head for a kiss as Dr. Hastings begins to clean off her stomach.

"I will let you get situated and when you're ready I will meet you out front," the good doctor says leaving them to their moment and so Veronica can fix her clothing.

The couple kiss again before Logan dips his head and kisses her belly lingering momentarily before standing straight and helping Veronica from the table. They exit the exam room hand in and heading for the front desk where Dr. Hastings was waiting for them.

"Alright Veronica, I've put together a little folder for you here," she says passing over a light but intimidating file folder. "In there you will find a list of dos and don'ts in regards to food, exercise, and daily activities. I've compiled over the years the best liked baby books from patients and put them into a list for you if you like research. There is a prescription for your prenatal vitamins. Estimated due date. Pictures and video from today's ultrasound and I've included your next appointment card in there as well. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to call me and if that is all I will see you in four weeks."

"Thank you, Dr. Hastings," Veronica says smiling at the woman as she starts to retreat.

"You ready to go then Sugarpuss," Logan ask placing his palm on the small of her back.

"Yea, let's go get this prescription filled and then you're taking us for food…baby's hungry," she smirks as they walk towards the XTerra.

"Oh yea," he asks opening her door for her, "and what is it baby wants?"

"Luigi's," she replies automatically bouncing a little as he gets into the driver's side.

"Why does that sound more like something Mama wants," he raises his eyebrow at her as he starts the ignition.

"Same thing," she smiles, "at least for the next thirty-threeish weeks give or take," she leans over kissing his cheek before taking a deep breath. "We do have to talk about this though."

"I know Veronica…I know," he sighs, "can we just be happy about it today though and talk about it tomorrow? One day to just enjoy the fact that we are going to have a baby. One day to ignore the possible problems or complications that come with that?"

"One day," she agrees easily going against her nature not really wanting to ruin their bubble just yet either.


	2. Ch2: Beach Baby

"We should stop by my place and take Backup for a run," she says out of the blue as they leave Luigi's.

"Isn't your dad home," he asks a little shocked.

"No, he's out on assignment," she looks over at him, "dad's going to be gone all week, he said he'd call and let me know if it would be longer."

Logan nods in a contemplating manner, "why not while we are there we pack you a bag, pack up Backup's things too and you spend the week with me." He watches as a smile spreads across her face but she stays silent. "Come on V, we can have that talk that we need to have, read some of those baby books that are on the list…maybe go do a little shopping?" He pulls into her spot at the apartment complex, the pair exits the car and begins the trek up to her apartment.

"Logan…don't you think it's a little early to be buying things and reading the books," she glances up worry etched across her face as she grabs her keys from her bag. "I mean there is still a high chance that this pregnancy won't stick and an even higher chance because of the chlamydia," her eyes start to pool again as she turns to face him, "I can't believe that after all this time Cassidy and the rape still have such control over the way my life is going to play out," her breath hitches and her next words are strangled, "that even when he's gone he can still take something else from me."

Logan pulls her into his arms and holds her tight, "Not going to happen Veronica," he murmurs into her ear running his fingers through her hair.

"You don't know that," she says shaking her head, nuzzling into his neck.

"You and I have been through way too much to not have something good happen. Nothing is going to happen to our baby, we are going to do everything the doctor says and every other possible thing we can do Bobcat," he thinks back to their lunchtime conversation and how she had avoided all things baby related. "Is this why you were so aloof at lunch?"

She nods into his neck, "I'm scared to love it…because I'm scared to lose it…everyone I love I lose."

"Hey, you do not lose everyone," he squeezes her reassuringly, "I am not going anywhere, your dad is not going anywhere, Mac and Wallace and as much as I hate to admit it, Weevil they all love you and they are not going anywhere," he tries to reassure her, "I have faith that we are not going to lose this baby, that this is going to be our light spot in our angry corrupted universe." Veronica just wraps her arms tighter around his back until there was no space, "it's okay to love this baby V," he whispers, after a moment he hears her murmur, "what was that?"

"Our baby," she pulls back slightly so he can see the small smile under her tears, "you said this baby, but it's our baby," Logan brushes a few tears off her cheeks, "damn hormones," she scowls looking into his eyes.

"I love you Bobcat," he chuckles leaning in to kiss her, "and I love our mini," he smirks as she unlocks the front door walking into the appointment only to be attacked by backup in a very loving way.

"Hey boy," she scratches behind his ears as he places another lick along the side of her face, then going quiet moving to her stomach and nuzzling there, licking her one last time, before bounding over to jump on Logan. Veronica looks after her dog, "you've known all this time haven't you boy," Logan just looks at her questioningly, "the baby," she explains, "he's spent that last couple of weeks keeping really close to me if not physically beside me, always has an eye on me and if we are just lounging around he lays his head on my belly. I just thought he was going through an overprotective phase after a case but I think he can hear the baby."

"So, he knew about mini before we did," he laughs walking further into the apartment.

"Woops," Veronica says as she moves into her bedroom.

"What," he says following her Backup at his heels to see her pull out a bag.

"The baby…not mini, Whoops," she says affectionately, smile on her lips as she places a hand over where the baby would be for the first time, allowing herself to feel the undying love for her baby that had washed over her when she heard the heartbeat. "This is our beautiful, perfect whoops," she explains to him as she starts to move around packing a bag showing she is going with his earlier plan, "many if not everyone is going to call this a mistake…but our baby isn't a mistake, just a oopsie daisy kind of accident…but a well loved one."

Logan joins her over by her bag, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the side of her head before placing his hand on her abdomen. "Whoops it is then," he smiles down at her kissing he lips when she looks up at him, "is there anything I can help you pack?"

"Do you want to get Backup's stuff," she suggests, "Just his food, his bowls and some of his toys will probably be good."

"On it," he smiles pressing his lips briefly to hers before setting upon his task.

Within a half an hour they were back in the XTerra on their way to dog beach to let Backup run around before they went back to the Grand for dinner. Backup starts to whine as they pull into a parking spot excited by the prospect of being let loose.

"I know buddy," Veronica chuckles from the front picking up his ball before exiting the vehicle and holding the back door open for the large animal to jump out. He ran around her three times tail waggling before standing in front of her walking backwards butt wiggling with his tail in excitement. She laughs scratching behind his ear before winding up her arm and throwing the ball down the beach, "go get it boy," she tells him as he takes off down the sand hurtling towards the ball.

"Shall we," Logan asks entwining his fingers with hers and motioning towards the beach.

"Mhmm," she nods smiling watching as Backup throws the ball into the air and catches it in his mouth before bounding back towards the two and dropping the ball in Logan's opened palm so it could be thrown again. "This is nice, if feels different…better than we were."

"It is better Sugarpuss," he says giving her fingers a squeeze glancing at her face before turning back to watching the over excited Pitbull run down the beach.

"So, if we got to choose what would your preference be," she starts casually, "boy or girl?"

"I'm good with healthy," he smiles, "but given a choice I think a little you running around would be pretty epic."

Veronica smiles at the reminder of his 'epic' speech made so many years ago. "Here I thought you'd want a boy, someone to throw the ball with and to take surfing."

"I can do all of that with a girl…boy or girl our kid is definitely going to be a beach baby considering how much we both love it here," he points out.

"True, but my baby is not going nowhere near a surfboard for at least the first two years," she claims raising her eyebrow daring him to protest.

"What if we are just in the shallow no waves, just relaxing," he challenges.

"Nope, no way too dangerous! A wave could unexpectedly come along and sweep Whoops off," she exclaims.

"No, it wouldn't Veronica, and even if it did Dick or I would be there so nothing bad would happen," he claims clearly not thinking through his argument.

"Oh, Dick would be there," she throws him a look, "I feel so much better now," she deadpans.

"Right…didn't exactly think that one through. Dick will be an awesome uncle though he's going to be so excited," he chuckles.

"You're assuming I'm going to let him get anywhere near my baby," she says unamused putting emphasis on the word my before throwing the ball that Backup had just pushed into her hand.

"Oh, come on Veronica he's my best friend and he lives in the suite he's going to be around during the pregnancy and around Whoops," he reasons hoping to move on from the conversation knowing she still isn't completely of friendly terms with Dick though they do play civilly with each other for the most part.

"No, Logan, I trust Dick about as far as I can throw him, and I mean distance wise not just on his ass," she begins to seethe.

"Why can't you just play nice with him Veronica," his voice begins to raise, "he has been through a lot in the last year, losing Cassidy really messed with his head!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that the loss of his murderous, psychotic, rapist brother messed with his head," her voice cracks and she pulls her hand from his. _Damn these stupid hormones, how am I supposed to make it through this pregnancy like this!_ "That Cassidy pointing a gun at my head and shooting at you was so hard for him," Logan sees the tears starting to pool in his newly sensitive girlfriend's eyes and immediately regrets bringing it up knowing how touchy she can sometimes get on the 'Dick' topic but not fully grasping how much it bothered her until she spat out her next sentence. "I understand that you are loyal to your best friend Logan, I get that. Unfortunately for me that is Dick so I deal with it the best I can! Because for me Logan, you BFF will always be the guy who carried my unconscious body into a bedroom and encouraged his brother to rape me," her tears were falling uncontrollably down her face at this point, "so unless he can prove to me otherwise he is not going anywhere near my child. My first job is to protect Whoops and I will be damned if this baby goes through what I've had to endure!" When Logan goes to grab for her she takes a step back from him, calling for Backup she begins to walk in the direction that they had parked the car.

Logan takes a deep breath as he watches her walk away for the umpteenth time and hangs his head guiltily. He had never thought about it that way, Cassidy had always been the villain but he never reiterated that to Dick, and he had never thought of Dick as a villain and why would he? He and Veronica really hadn't talked about it, it was one of those topics of conversations that they avoided because it upset them both. But whether he wanted to admit it or not his best friend was the reason she had ended up in that room, and although he never though he would, Dick was the one who had encouraged Cassidy to do it and never showed remorse about the fact that he had played a hand in the events of that night. Logan looks off down the beach but Veronica is no longer in view it only takes him a second more to contemplate before taking off after her.

He finds her sitting barefoot in the sand watching Backup chase a flock of birds not far from where the car is. Logan pulls out his cell phone and takes a picture of his girlfriend in the setting sun capturing the calm and the perfectness of the scene before him. Slowly he moves to sit behind her releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding when she relaxes into his touch. Veronica leans against his chest and his arms automatically encircle her.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs leaning her head against his shoulder.

"No, Veronica you have nothing to be sorry for," he says firmly, kissing the crown of her head.

"Yes, I do," she sighs, "no matter how I feel about him, Dick is still your best friend."

"He may be my best friend, but you're my girl and now you're carrying my baby," he places one of his hand firmly on her flat abdomen. "So, you come first…if anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I should have pushed you harder to talk about all of this instead of just accepting your badass persona and letting you push it aside. I knew Dick bothered you but I thought it was just his childishness and his stupidity…I should have known differently though."

"It's okay Logan, I've learned how to co-exist with Dick for your benefit. I think it was just the thought of little Whoops being left in his care that irked me," she gives a small smile watching her fierce Pitbull prance around like Lilly used to when she was excited about life.

"We should add this to the list of things to talk about though at some point," he sighs before explaining, "Dick, and Cassidy, everything that has happened…even your nightmares," he pauses when he feels her tense leaving him to wonder how bad her nightmares really had gotten since the Hearst rape case. He had only seen a minor one considering they had only gotten to spend a couple of nights together before they broke up, "we never really have talked about any of it," he continues slowly.

"Yea, I guess we should," she replies slowly, "but not today okay? We kind of got off track from our one happy day," she turns her head to kiss his cheek, "care to get back to it?"

"I'd love to," he turns his head so he can look into her eyes before kissing her deeply, they break apart startled when Backup begins to bark right beside them. "What wrong boy, you ready to go?" He runs around the couple twice before running to the edge where the sand meets the tarmac and looks expectantly back at them. "Just like his owner," Logan laughs.

"What does that mean," Veronica asks not sure if she should be offended or not.

"You know, stubborn, hot headed, demanding, violent, incredibly impatient," she elbows him in the ribs as he moves to stand offering her his and hand to help her up. "My point proven! You didn't let me finish though, also cute, cuddly, loving and extremely loyal," he presses his lips lightly to hers once she is on her feet.

"Nice save babe," she smiles wrapping her arm around his waist as they stroll towards where Backup is sitting, huffing as the pair reaches him he picks up his ball and walks beside them, "save it drama queen," she giggles at her dog opening the back door for him when they reach the car. Once they are all safely tucked away Logan pulls onto the road and towards The Neptune Grand Hotel.

As they reach the hotel Logan pulls into the underground garage, parking he takes the bin of Backup's thing out of the car.

"You really didn't need to bring that much for him Logan, he's going to be fine," she scolds lightly as she lets her fur baby out of the car, clipping his leash to his collar and grabbing her bag before closing the door.

"I just want him to be comfortable V…I mean it is an unfamiliar place to him," he says knowing he went a little overboard when he decided to pack all of Backup's toys, treats, and his blanket.

"I'm just teasing, I'm glad that you care about my dog enough to go the extra mile for him," she shoots a smile in his direction, "come on boy," she commands as she ushers the friendly Pitbull forward. They climb into the elevator in the garage hoping to just bypass the lobby and go straight to the room. Lucky enough no one was waiting in for their climbing elevator and they made it too Logan's room in record time. Veronica pulls her key card out of her back pocket and slides it into the door, "that was the other thing I needed from home," she smirks allowing Backup to bound through the door first.

"I don't know why you didn't use it last night," he remarks seeing the Pitbull had claimed his spot on the sofa as they rounded the corner.

"I didn't want to intrude…you had given it to me when we were together, it seemed wrong to use it when we weren't," she shrugs shooing Backup out of his new found place on the couch so she could lay his blanket there. Once his blanket was spread out he jumps back on and surveys the room, tracing Veronica with his eyes.

"You wouldn't have been intruding," Logan claims as he takes her bag into the bedroom to unpack her stuff into the drawers she already had claimed when they were together. When he re-enters the common area she is setting up the rest of Backup's thing in a similar way they had been at the apartment. "What are you feeling for dinner," he asks watching as she bends to fill the food dish on the floor then moving to the sink for his water.

"Can we just do room service and a movie tonight, I'm kind of tired," she says moving to the couch and plopping down beside him.

"Yea, of course, what do you want," he hands her the menu before moving to the entertainment system and pulling out The Big Lebowski knowing it's one of her favourites.

"I will have a caesar salad topped with chicken, a turkey burger with all the fixings, a small plate of spaghetti," she rhymes off, "ooooh and a piece of the double chocolate devils cake!"

"Good lord," he says turning to her in shock after popping the movie in the player, "how am I ever going to keep you fed when that baby appetite kicks in!"

"Hardy har har," she glares in his direction sarcastically as he laughs, picking up the phone he calls down for room service placing his order along with Veronica's.

"Alright, we are in for a lazy night, I am going to go change into some sweats," he declares before disappearing into his room, Veronica pulling herself off the couch and following behind him.

"So you did decide to go pro," she says in awe as she watches him strip, giggling when he stumbles caught off guard by her presence, "have you decided to take steroids in the short time we've been apart, because you did not have that," she claims pointing to his developing six pack, "the last time I saw you," she blushes when he walks towards her in nothing but his boxer.

"No steroids, scouts honour," he places his hand over his heart before gripping her hips and pulling her against him, "I've just had a lot of time and pent up energy on my hand the last couple of weeks."

"Down boy," she raises an eyebrow at him, "slow remember." He releases her hips and steps back allowing her to move around him so she too can change. Logan composes himself before turning around, letting out a frustrated breath when he sees a half naked Veronica pulling out her sleep shorts and one of his t-shirts.

"Oh, now that's just not fair," he groans, "are you trying to torture me?"

"Sorry babe, no torture intended," she claims innocence with a wicked glean in her eyes, and he immediately know this was going to be his punishment for Madison and possibly for the Dick comments earlier as well. Veronica slowly pulls on her shorts followed by yanking his shirt over her head; once in place she unsnaps her bra and slips it off underneath throwing it in the laundry hamper beside the wardrobe. She walks over to him pressing a light teasing kiss against his lips before walking back into the common room smirking when she hears the shower turn on.

As soon as she settles on the couch Backup moves closer curling up next to her placing his massive head on her belly. This is how Logan finds them when he walks out fifteen minutes later after a quick cold shower, Veronica quoting the movies with her killer dog sleeping peacefully against her, lifting his head and growling when he hears a knock at the door. Logan automatically moves to the door making his presence known so she doesn't have to get up, signing for the room service he moves back into the room placing Veronica's food in front of her before taking the open seat beside her.

"So we never got to you," he mentions casually.

"What do you mean," she asks through a mouthful of salad feeding a small piece of chicken to Backup.

"Boy or girl…which would you prefer," he says curiously and takes another bite of his steak.

"Like you healthy will make me happy," she smiles, "but if we're being totally honest I'd do better with a boy."

"What are you talking about you'd be great with a girl," he looks at her as if she grown another head.

"I'm not all pink and frills girly Logan, you of all people know that. I haven't been that girl in a long time," she takes another bite of her dinner thinking that there isn't much she could offer to a girl.

"And that is one of the reasons I love you," he places his hand on her thigh, "Whoops would be a badass just like her mom!"

"I'll have to channel my inner Lilly for the girly stuff," she giggles at the thought.

"Just don't channel too much, Lilly was a handful! If our daughter is a full reincarnation of you and Lilly…I don't even want to think of what would happen," he groans leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"Whatever are you talking about," she smirks in his direction, "the underage parties, the various sexcapades with inappropriate men, teenage pregnancy, going on dangerous cases, being held at gun point or hell even knife point," she laughs listing things off, "you'll never sleep again!"

"Maybe you're right a boy would definitely be better," he starts nodding his head vigorously.

"Oh yea definitely, I mean what could go wrong there," she smirks again knowing just what to throw at him next, "again underage parties, fooling around with anything that has two legs and a vagina, being the one who get the girl knocked up in the pregnancy scenario, fist fights, murder charges, again dangerous cases—"

"You know maybe the baby can just stay in there," he says placing his hand over her stomach.

"Only if we are switching places and you're dealing with all the symptoms the rest of our days," she watches as his face turns into a grimace.

"Right," he mumbles, "have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Once or twice, but it never hurts to say it again," she smiles sweetly at him as he traces his fingers down the side of her face.

"I love you, Bobcat," he leans in just brushing his lips against hers.

"You better," she snarks before he pulls her into a deep kiss.


	3. Ch3: Like Mother Like Daughter

**Hey All,**

 **Sorry about the formatting issue and thank you for letting me know! Here is the new chapter, I'm about halfway done the next chapter too so hopefully it will be up next week!**

 **All my love**

Veronica is up bright and early the next morning getting ready for the school day. Backup lifts his head at the end of the bed to looks at her as she walks around the room getting her things ready before she jumps through the shower. She orders breakfast for herself and a still sleeping Logan, leaving a note on her pillow letting him know where she's gone in case he wakes up, she kisses him on the forehead, beckons the Pitbull to join her as she leaves the bedroom. Backup follows her from the room and sits by the couch waiting patiently for her to attach his leash. When they are both settled she snatches her key card from the side table and they walk to the elevator.

"Good boy," she smiles her fur baby, scratching his head when the promptly sits beside her as they stop waiting for the doors to close. She presses the button for the lobby and they begin the decent. The walk is quick and she lets him run off leash for a bit while she talks to her father on the phone getting an update on the case until it's time to head back. When they get back to the room she hears the shower from Logan's room running so she fills Backup's bowls with his breakfast. Hearing a knock at the door she goes to sign for their room service, hearing the shower turn off as she pulls it into the room her stomach growling in anticipation. Veronica places both plates on the ottoman taking the lids off as she sits down to see which is hers. As the smell of breakfast wafts up towards her senses she slams the lids back on the plates and runs for the washroom. Pushing past a towel clad Logan as she enters making it to the toilet just in time to empty the contents of her stomach before it turns to dry heaves.

"Oh babe," Logan says as he gathers her hair out of her face. Veronica eventually sits back on her heels once she is able to breathe again. Logan moves to get her a glass of water as she slides to sit against the tub seeing Backup in her peripheral vision standing watching her in the doorway.

"Whoops doesn't like breakfast," she gratefully accepts the glass he holds out to her, "how can MY baby have such an aversion to food," she whines leaning her head against the tub.

"We should start making a list of the foods and smells to avoid," he suggests taking the glass back from her and pulling her to her feet.

"Yea, that's a good idea," she agrees moving around him to brush her teeth getting the taste of vomit out of her mouth. "Well there is breakfast out in the living room if you're hungry. I'm just going to head to campus now then," she sighs trying to hold back the tears pooling in her eyes.

"What's going on V, why are you crying," he asks a little afraid of his hyper emotional girlfriend.

"I don't even know," she lets a sob out, "I was really looking forward to breakfast and I'm starving but I can't even look at it! Hell I get nauseous even thinking about it!"

Logan pulls her against his bare chest holding her tightly not overly sure how to deal with the situation presented to him. "It's okay Sugarpuss, you're just frustrated," he says rubbing her back in soothing circles, "you were able to keep down lunch and until this morning dinner so we know Whoops likes Italian just like you."

"That's true, but you realize if all I eat is pasta it's not just going to be baby weight I'm gaining," she murmurs into his chest calming down slowly in his arms.

"And I will love you just the same," he smiles pressing his lips to the crown of her head, "okay, how about we try this. First thing that comes to your mind, no thinking just answer, what do you want to eat?"

"A toasted Nutella and peanut butter sandwich stuffed with honey drizzled bananas," she answers quickly not even realizing till now that is what she wanted to eat.

"Does the thought of it make you feel nauseous," he asks as her tummy growls.

"Nope," she says excitedly pulling back to look up at him, "how did you think to do that?"

"Mom used to do that whenever I had a stomach virus as a kid to make sure I ate…I figured nauseous is nauseous so it might work," he pecks her nose.

"Do you think room service would bring me that if I requested it," she looks nervously at him, "I mean it's a little weird and definitely not on the menu."

"I'm sure when they realize what room it's going to they won't have a problem with it," he chuckles at her adorableness, "I'm going to go get dressed."

They both exit the bathroom, Backup only moving enough so they had room to get out the door, nudging Veronica's leg as she passes him. "I'm okay boy," she scratches his head before sitting cross-legged on the bed the loveable Pitbull jumping up behind her, she rubs behind his ear as she picks up the phone to place her order watching Logan greedily as he puttered around the room getting dressed.

"Like what you see Mars," he smirks at her throwing the jeans and t-shirt he intends on wearing on the bed while he slips on his boxers. She adverts her eyes instantly and starts cooing to Backup again. As Logan finishes getting dressed and they leave the bedroom seeing Dick on the couch digging into one of the breakfast plates. The smell hits Veronica and she immediately turns around dropping her book bag on the ground dashing back to their bathroom.

"What's wrong with Ronnie," he asks tone indifferent as food falls from his mouth.

"She isn't feeling well," Logan says seeing his friend in a slightly different light and not really sure how to deal with the current situation, especially after the conversation he had with Veronica on the beach yesterday. "Do you mind covering that back up until she leaves for class," he gestures to the plate moving to open the balcony doors to air help dull the smell.

"What's she even doing here dude," his tone turning almost angry as he ignores, "please tell me it was just a pity fuck and you guys aren't back together!"

Logan flinches at the harsh words and the tone coming from his supposed BFF, "we are back together, and I'd appreciate if you wouldn't talk like that when it comes to her," calmly he moves to open the door when a sudden knock comes and he signs for her food.

"Dude! Just last week you were drunk and crying on the floor," he exclaims standing up when Logan approaches the couch to cover the dishes when it was clear Dick wasn't going to. "What, she opens her legs and you forget about that," he shouts.

"I told you not to talk about her like that," Logan's voice was dark and quiet making his tone all the more threatening.

"God, I wish you would just quit her," he continues ignoring his best friend's warnings.

"You're begging to walk a real fine line there my friend," his voice raising from its lowered tone.

"She's using you dude," Dick moves so he is directly in Logan's face. "She's nothing but a two-bit gold digging slut who realized without you she was stuck back in the 02 zip in a two bedroom walk up with her old man and a mangy mutt! She had gotten used to the lap of luxury and probably couldn't get any other 09er to stick around after they'd boned her because they know what a bitch she is! So, she came crawling back after breaking you," his voice has reached a shouting volume as Logan stood there fuming listening to his best friend talk about the love of his life. "You know what they say, like mother like daughter," he spits out.

"Don't you dare—" he began but Dick booming voice cut him off.

"No dude, I'm just looking out for you! She isn't good for you man," his voice coming down a notch and almost looking concerned for his friend, "she's just going to chew you up and spit you out again!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about Dick," he growls, "you don't even know why we broke up the last time, so don't you judge her, she didn't do anything wrong," Logan's face suddenly turns pale as he looks over Dick's shoulder seeing Veronica, hoping she hadn't heard most of what the other man in the room had said but knowing his wishes were futile as he notices her red rimmed eyes, showing him she'd been crying, on her otherwise stony face. Sensing Logan's change Dick turns around to face the feisty little blond and glares before his eyes fall to the growling Pitbull beside her.

"Backup be cool," she says in a quiet and horsed voice. The dog stops growling but doesn't let up his protective stance in front of her keeping his eyes trained on the blond surfer glaring at his human. "I'm going to head to campus," she picks up her discarded book bag off the floor glancing sadly at Logan.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it," he asks seeing a hint of fear and uneasiness in her eyes through he wasn't sure where it was coming from as she walks towards the door, Backup sticking to her side like a magnetic force keeping himself between her and the perceived threat.

"Yea, I'm good," she gives him a small smile when he grabs her waist stopping her as she passes him.

"Meet me for lunch," he raises an eyebrow questioningly and she just nods in answer, he sighs kissing her forehead before handing her the sandwich and ginger ale off the trolley beside him, "promise me you will try to eat something, even if it's not this," his concern evident in his voice.

"I promise," she lets a smile grace her lips again, moving away from him and towards the door when she sees Dick seething quietly in her peripheral vision.

"Hey," he says gently grabbing her hand stopping her before she is out of reach, "I love you."

"I love you too," she rises onto her tip-toes and presses he lips to his, "I'll see you at lunch," she glances over her shoulder at Dick then back at him, "remember you have class soon too."

"Yes ma'am," he salutes as she pulls back scratching Backup's ear in way of goodbye. Logan sighs looking up at his friend before shaking his head and going back into his room to pack his book bag, patting his leg to make sure the dog follows him afraid of what he might do if he's left alone with Dick.

Veronica went through the motions of the rest of her morning not really paying attention to the world around her Dick's words constantly running through her head, _like mother like daughter_. She had tried to shake the feeling all morning but was ultimately unsuccessful. The only time she wasn't thinking about the hurtful sentiment was when she was running out of class to find a washroom or a garbage to be sick in. Finally, her last class had ended and she was heading for the cafeteria to meet Logan when Piz caught up to her.

"Hey Veronica," his chipper hopeful tone grating on her nerves instantly.

"Piz," she says shortly not really in the mood to have a lengthy conversation with the guy who just can't take a hint. She had known for some time that he had taken interest in her but she had been with Logan, the minute he knew they had broken up though he was even less subtle about it then he had been before. Always finding an excuse to brush up against her, talk to her, it was almost as if every moment she found herself alone he was there.

"So, I was thinking we could have lunch together," he smiles oblivious to her ambivalence towards him, "I have the show this afternoon but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in the booth with me?"

"I'm actually meeting Logan for lunch and we are spending the afternoon together," she inwardly rolls her eyes as a sad puppy dog look crosses his face.

"Oh…I thought you guys broke up why would you be spending the afternoon with him," he mopes hoping she sees his point and decides to stay with him instead.

"We did, but we recently got back together," she smiles at the memory of her weekend and the secret she is hiding under her shirt. As soon as she thinks about Whoops however Dick's words come back to her, _like mother like daughter_.

"Wallace didn't say anything," his tone starting to turn bitter.

"That's because Wallace doesn't know yet. I haven't talked to him in a couple of days," she frowns at his persistence walking a little faster hoping he might lose pace, but his legs are considerably longer than hers so he keeps stride easily.

"I still say you should come hang out with me," he tries again turning back into his chipper self, hoping that not showing his utter distain for Logan would play in his favour.

"Sorry Piz I'm not going to break plans with my boyfriend," she says tone turning snarky as she stops to give him a look so he knows she's serious. Suddenly two arms wrap around her waist and lips press against the crown of her head.

"Hey Sugarpuss," Logan murmurs into her hair, "you ready for food?"

"Yes," she turns in his arms and brushes a quick kiss across his lips, "we're starving," she whispers so only he can hear.

"Well then come," he sweeps his arm dramatically gesturing to the doors leading to the parking lot, "you must be fed!"

"I thought we were eating here?"

"Nope, I know you haven't been…feeling well," he pauses choosing his words wisely so as not to give their secret away, "so I thought we would go somewhere that there aren't a million different sickening smells."

"That is a great idea," she grimaces thinking about how many times she had been hit with a douse of morning sickness and it was only one-thirty, "thank you."

"Wait you're sick," Piz pipes up having been watching the entire interaction, envious that Logan was allowed to touch her so freely and hold her in his arms. "Shouldn't you be home resting? Do you need anything?"

"I've got it covered," Logan claims possessively looking over Veronica's shoulder at the man who had been biting at his girlfriend's heels since they had met.

"Doesn't seem that way if she's sick and she is here," he glares Logan down hoping to come out the hero, "and the fact that you're still taking her out this afternoon…she should be at home in bed resting."

"I'll take that under advisement," he raises an eyebrow as he shifts Veronica into his side between the nook of his arm.

"Okay, enough with the pissing contest," she demands squeezing Logan's waist, "We're starving and I'm getting cranky so we should go," she says leaving Piz to believe that the _we're_ she meant was her and Logan when it was really her and Whoops. "Piz," she nods in his direction as way of goodbye, nudging Logan's waist he begins to move them towards his car.

"I really don't like that guy," he complains holding her tightly against his side.

"I know, I'm not too fond either but we have to play nice for Wallace's sake," she sighs leaning slightly into him feeling Piz's eyes boring into her back.

"What does baby want," he asks as they hop into his car.

"Mama Leones is what baby wants," she smiles giddily at the thought of food.

"Mama Leones it is then," Logan pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road, "so, how was the rest of your morning?"

"Sucky, I couldn't focus and I was sick three more times before my second class was over," she sighs in defeat.

"I'm sorry Bobcat," he looks over at her concerned.

"Why are you sorry it's not your fault," she shrugs.

"Well actually it kind of is," he chuckles and she laughs agreeing with the statement, "if you aren't feeling up to shopping though we can just go back to the Grand."

"I know, but I'm really feeling okay now," she places her hand on his thigh over the console, "though if you really are making that list you can add oatmeal, cinnamon, and lavender to it on the avoid at all cost side and oranges to the buy lots of side…I almost ripped one out of the hand of the girl in front of me baby wanted it so bad!"

"Got it," he smiles briefly before addressing the next issue, "Is that why you were so unfocused too?"

She sighs knowing that he would pick up right away if she lies but she was really hoping he would have just chalked up her attention span to the hormones and not question it. "Not exactly."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I can't just get like mother like daughter out of my head," she turns her head to watch the ocean passing by.

"What do you mean," he asks confused.

"This morning, Dick said like mother like daughter, and I just can't seem to let it go," he captures her hand quickly as she tries to pull it back.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about Veronica, you could never be like Leanne," he says earnestly, "for one I am one hundred percent sure this baby is mine and I know you are too, that isn't even a question. I know you wouldn't cheat on me Veronica and you are always a strong and steady influence. You want to help people, you build them up, and you would never hurt our child like she has hurt you." He squeezes her hand tightly as he makes the turn into Mama Leones, "that's what this boils down to isn't it? You're afraid you're going to be like her?"

"How did you know that," she ask confused as to how he reached that conclusion in the matter of minutes when it took her almost all morning to dissect the reasoning for why the phrase was sticking to her. _Baby Brain_ , she claims to herself.

"Because I felt the same way when we first found out. The 'what if I turn into Aaron' fear comes and goes but the second we found out about Whoops it was heightened—"

"You could never be like that Logan," she cuts him off quickly not even wanting for him to entertain the idea.

"I know that but it doesn't mean that the thought doesn't nag at the back of my mind," he gives her a small smile. "We are not our parents though Veronica. If anything we don't have to buy the baby books on what not to do," he jokes hoping to lighten the mood, "but I also know that we have each other. I know never in a million years would you allow me to become Aaron, and I won't ever let you become Leanne."

"Yea I guess you're right," she sighs before leaning across the console to kiss him passionately letting all of her fears and worries be pushed away in the heat.

"We should go inside before Whoops decides to riot and not let mommy eat," he says breathing hard as he releases from the kiss.

"Mommy…that just sounds weird," her eyebrows knit together as she tests out the word.

"You have a while to get used to it," he claims smiling, picturing her with a little pink bundle wrapped in a green blanket snuggled in her arms.

"I can't believe I'm going to be someone's mommy," she says the uncertainty in her voice still hanging on as she meets him at the restaurant doors, "and you…you're going to be a daddy!"

"You're right that does sound strange," he agrees as the waitress seats them instantaneously. "Dick was out of line this morning," Logan looks at her turning serious as soon as they are seated.

"It's okay," she looks down at her menu pretending to study it, "he can think what he wants it doesn't bother me."

"It's not okay, and I'm going to talk with him about it…when he's not hungover. And please don't lie to me, I saw your face when you came out of the bedroom this morning, it does bother you," he reaches across the table and lift her chin until her eyes meet his.

"I swear it's just the hormones, someone says something mean and I can't control the waterworks that wash over me," she complains hoping he will just drop it.

"You can act as bad ass as you want V, but I know even before this the comments hurt your feelings whether you want to admit it or not."

"Maybe," she mumbles.

The waitress comes back and they order their meals, keeping the conversation light for the rest of lunch. They loaded back into the XTerra and took off down the strip to do a little shopping. Their first stop was a Barns and Noble too look for baby books. Leaving the store they had a nice pile of how to and what to expect books from the store including some name books. They had just dropped the bag back off in the car when something caught Veronica's eye.

"What's wrong Bobcat, what do you see," Logan asks seeing her expression change. Veronica points at a window across the street where there was a mock up nursery set up in the window, the store sign reading _Snuggle Bug Baby Store_. "Do you want to go in?" Veronica just shakes her head but he can see the longing in her eyes, "come on V," he says taking her hand and leading her towards the store.

"No, Logan it's too early to be buying these things," she protests quietly trying to reason.

"We don't have to buy anything, we can just look around," he suggests not yielding to her slight resistance knowing that she really does want to go in, "we can make a list of the things we want and need…I know how much you like your lists."

"Don't mock the lists Echolls, it's better to be prepared, especially when it comes to a teeny tiny living breathing human," she gets a slight fear in her eyes as she thinks about all the things this baby is going to need.

Logan sees Veronica starting to panic and halts in front of the store, pulling her into his arms, "we have plenty of time to get everything V, it's going to be okay."

"Okay…okay," she exclaims _like mother like daughter_ mocking in her head, "this baby is going to be so small and breakable and it's going to need so many things! It's going to be completely dependant on us Logan! I—I can't do this, I'm going to mess this up like I mess up everything," she sobs trying to pull away from his unyielding arms, "maybe we shouldn't do this…"she says so quietly he almost misses it.

"No, don't even go there Veronica," he holds her by her shoulders pushing her back to his arms length so he can look her in the eyes. "We both want this baby, yes it is going to be challenging and it is terrifying but we can do it," he exclaims afraid she is going to change her mind about keeping the baby he didn't know he wanted until the doctor told them it was a reality. "Are you telling me you really don't want to keep our perfect little Whoops?"

"Of course I want to keep Whoops, but what if the baby is better off with someone else," she ask tears steadily streaming down her face, "we have to think about what is best for our baby," she whispers the tears not letting up.

"What is best for our baby is us Veronica," he says quietly, eyes starting to burn with unshed tears at the thought of not raising his own baby.

"You don't know that," she looks up at him sadly.

"Nothing is ever sure Bobcat…" he sighs hoping this will push her mind back to where it had been before Dick's horrible words that made her doubt her ability to be a good mom, _he's not getting away with it this time_ , he makes the silent promise to himself. "What I do know is that I love you and I love this baby more than anything. I would do anything for either of you, we don't know what is going to happen but Whoops is going to be the most loved and the most spoiled baby around," he grips her shoulders tighter before pulling her against his chest. "We are going to read all the books the doctor suggests, I'm sure your father and Wallace's mom are going to give us advice, we are going to have so much help V. You are going to be an incredible mom, you have such a big heart and you know how to defend yourself so you'll be able to protect our little one."

He feels Veronica relax against him and take a deep breath, "I'm scared Logan," she lets out a shaky breath.

"I know Bobcat, I am too," he wraps his arms tighter around her.

"Thank you for talking me off that ledge," she murmurs just loud enough for him to hear.

"Always, that's what I'm here for," he sighs before deciding that they need to close the topic for good, "if you really want to look into it Veronica…we can ask the doctor about adoption."

"I don't want to…I already love this baby so much," she says her breath hitching, "as selfish as it is I don't think I would be able to go through with it…even if it is what's best."

"Good because I'm being selfish too. I really want to raise Whoops with you," he pulls back enough to press his lips to her forehead, "I love you Bobcat."

"I love you too," she gives him a small smile, "I'm sorry for all the dramatics today…I just can't seem to rationalize anything or keep myself under control."

"God help us if this is what the next eight months are going to be like," he chuckles quietly letting her warmth calm his now shocked nerves.

"Closer to seven," she giggles wiping the tears from her face, "I'll try to be better I promise."

"Hey," he says tipping her chin up so she's looking him in the eye, "I can deal with the mood swings, middle of the night cravings even if I have to get out of bed for them. I will hold your hair back when baby makes you sick, I will be at every doctors appointment. If you are needy or clingy or want something just because...I can deal with all of that, but no more talk of giving up our baby…okay?"

"Deal," she whispers nodding, trying to keep her emotions under control, "you might regret most of that speech later though."

"It will all be worth it in the end," Logan kisses her gently, taking her hand, "So, are you still feeling up to going in or do you just want to head to the Grand?"

She pauses collecting herself for a moment before declaring, "let's go in."

They take a few more calming breaths before entering the store wide eyed taking in the vast amount of necessities and cuteness that now surrounded them. "Don't panic," Veronica whispers to herself taking deep breaths trying not to let it overwhelm her.

"First time parents," a voice asks coming up beside them.

"How can you tell," Logan jokes squeezing Veronica's hand tightly as they turn to a middle age woman.

"The sheer look of terror when you walked in," the store clerk says, "I'm Clara, and no worries I had the same look on my face when I had my first."

"It's nice to meet you," Veronica smiles liking her immediately, "any word of wisdom?"

"Follow me," she says walking back towards the main desk. She sifts through some binders and finally finds what she is looking for. "This is what I would consider as the essentials," she claims passing them a list, "anything more is above and beyond. This is what you will absolutely need and what will save you when the baby turns into a screaming banshee," she laughs at her own joke and the scared look on her customers' faces.

"Thank you so much," they say in unison Veronica holding out her hand for the list.

"If you need anything else let me know okay," they nod their heads as they grab a cart and head to the back of the store thinking they will work their way forward as they look through the list.

"Logan how are we going to afford all of this," she questions passing him the list, "I can barely afford my tuition."

"You forget Sugarpuss, I am an over privileged trust fund baby with a rather large inheritance," he smirks at her as she wrinkles her nose at the thought of him footing the bill for their baby.

"I should be contributing too Logan," she sighs.

"If it makes you feel better I won't pay off your tuition, I'll let you do that on your own," he offers not wanting to fight about money. "As we are on the topic though…" he starts knowing she won't be open to the idea but hoping he can persuade her before the baby is born if they start talking about it now, "I wanted to discuss the possibility of looking for a house...for us to buy and move into…together," nervousness shaking his voice.

He expected her to blow up but she is quiet and thoughtful as they walk down the aisle, she hands him the list before fishing a notebook and a pen out of her bag. "I think we should write down names and model numbers and prices of the things we decide we want," she says as they stop in front of the strollers analysing the safety features and abilities of each one. If he didn't know her so well he would be worried that she didn't react right away, but the look on her face told him that she was digesting what he was saying.

"That's a good idea, especially for the bigger stuff so when we are ready for it we can just order it," he smiles hesitantly at her still waiting for the explosion.

"Stop looking at me like that," she says exasperated.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm going to throw a fit," she cocks her eyebrow as she turns to face him, "I understand that I can't control my emotion right now and baby brain is making me crazy, maybe that's why I'm so calm about it but...it sounds like the most rational thing I've heard since the doctor said 'you're pregnant, congratulations'."

"Seriously," he asks cautiously.

"Yea, I mean it will be easier raising Whoops together if we're actually you know…in the same vicinity together. Raising the baby in my apartment won't be an option because of dad and raising it in the small quarters of the hotel doesn't sound like a whole lot of fun to me, nor do I want to raise my baby there. If we have a house then Whoops will have their own room and space as they grow up and so will we," as much as she hated the idea of her residing in a house that he bought it really did make the most sense. "Just promise me nothing to extravagant," she pleads.

"Wow I didn't think it would be that easy, I thought it would take months of convincing," he exclaims.

"Ha ha," she says sarcastically.

"And I can't promise you nothing extravagant, you know how closter-phobic I can get," his eyes beg her as she takes in his stance, knowing how hard living in the hotel actually is for him.

"How about this," she proposes as she jots down some details of two different stroller travel sets and a jogging stroller, "nothing as big as the mansions you and Lilly grew up in, something smaller please, but I will agree to the 09 zip."

"On the beach," he asks like a giddy kid on Christmas morning making it impossible for her to say no even with the knowledge of the monstrosities that were built on the beach.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she smile before leaning in and pecking him on the lips, "okay next aisle!"


	4. Ch4: Marshmallow

Once Veronica was satisfied with her notes on the big stuff, picking two or three things for them to look at later before finally deciding what big stuff they would order she allows Logan to lead her to the 'fun' aisles where there were cute toys and clothes galore.

"Oh good lord," she stares, "what have we gotten ourselves into?" Logan just laughs as he walks towards a sign stating 'baby announcements'. Once Veronica sees where he is headed she musters up some sarcastic enthusiasm, "you think there is something here that says 'dad don't shoot him, but I'm pregnant'?"

"I'm sure we could have one custom made," he jests not even wanting to entertain the idea of telling her father when he gets home. He stands looking through the variety of ideas that they have set out before grabbing two onesies, "For Wallace and Mac?"

Veronica looks at the tiny pieces of clothing one stating 'Worlds coolest Auntie' and the other 'Ballinest Uncle' with basketball flying towards a hoop. "I love them, that's absolutely perfect! Thank you," she says looking at him in awe of the fact that he had thought about her friends. "What about this one for dad," she asks pointing to another one that says 'Should I call you Papa, Gramps, Pa or just Grandpa…You have a few months to decide! Love your Grandbaby' each name was a different colour and font, decorated with hearts and little feet for the V in love.

"We could mail it to him and then we wouldn't have to be there when he finds out," Logan suggests excitedly.

"Wrong, you wouldn't have to be there. I still live there and would have to come home to an utter freak out," she tells him trying to surpass her giggles and act unimpressed with the suggestion.

"You could stay at Mac's dorm the week we send it," he puts air quotes around Mac's name knowing their alias for when she stays with him in the hotel.

"Though I am tempted to do it your way I think you have a better chance of not being shot if we face him," she says throwing in the onesie and another one saying 'My siblings have Paws' "Backup deserves some recognition I think."

"I will agree with you there, he has been looking out for you," he thinks seriously about how the dog had reacted to Dick that morning.

"So I think maybe we should just get announcement stuff for now," she pauses when Logan begins to protest, "Will you hear me out…I was thinking until we have picked a place it doesn't make sense to buy a whole lot because A we have no where to put it and it's just more stuff we will have to pack up and move when the time comes," she explains.

"Oh…" he stands shocked at the still calmness of her demeanour, "that is not what I thought you were going to say."

"I could tell…"

"Sorry…but that is completely reasonable V, I can live with that," he leans down to press a kiss to her cheek before turning to head towards the checkout pausing when she throws some gift bags along with something else into the cart, "what's that," he asks picking up another onesie that says 'My Uncle is Single Ask My Parents for Details' "Who's that one for?"

"Dick," she says as she begins to walk down the aisle.

"Veronica," he starts ready to go off on a tangent about how his friend didn't deserve it and if he kept treating her the way he had been he wouldn't be an Uncle to this baby.

"No, Logan. He is still your best friend no matter what he said this morning and no matter what he will say in the future," she stays firm in her belief that it didn't matter how much she hates him, Dick is still the best friend of her baby's father and she would try her best to co-exist as they had been before the break-up.

"You really are a marshmallow Bobcat," he says not wanting to start a fight so they continue to the store front to pay for their items.

"Thank you so much for your help Clara," Veronica says smiling at her as the items are checked through.

"Are you feeling a little better about everything hun," she asks telling them their total before Logan hands her a couple of bills.

"Much, I'm a research person so just being able to look around and make lists has definitely helped," she says.

"Now that she has the list you gave her and options picked out that she can research, future panic attacks should be less," Logan half jokes wincing slightly when an elbow jabs into his ribs, "Oww," he complains.

"You two remind me of my husband and I when we were younger," she observes passing them their bag, "you two are going to be just fine. I know it is scary going into the unknown but remember to give into the excitement sometimes!" The happy couple say their goodbyes and make their way back to the hotel. Veronica puts the bag in the closet before grabbing Backup's leash.

"I'm just going to take him out, okay babe," she says as she moves into the common room when Logan is spread out on the couch with his laptop and notes.

"I can come with you," he offers hesitantly.

"Nope you can't, you have to get that paper done," as she says it she watches him relax immediately making her laugh. Veronica leans over to kiss him goodbye before beckoning the lovable Pitbull to her side, "I love you, we'll be back soon." She passes Dick coming back to the room from god knows where as she walks toward the elevator, Backup growls quietly but they otherwise ignore him and keep on walking silently hoping he and Logan won't get into another fight. She hears him mutter something unintelligible under his breath which she choses to ignore taking into consideration her hormone levels knowing she won't be able to control herself if it becomes ugly.

"Hey man, what are we doing for dinner," Dick asks as he walks into the suite seeing Logan working on the couch.

"Veronica and I were probably just going to order for room service again," he responds as he keeps typing away on his laptop.

"Dude, Ronnie just left what are you talking about?"

"She just went to take Backup for a run," he says looking up from his screen figuring he should get this out of the way, "she's staying here all week while her dad's out of town."

"Are you serious right now," he says voice steadily increasing in volume.

"Yes I'm serious," he sighs, "she's going to be around a lot more than she was before so you better get used to it."

"Logan, dude—" he starts but is abruptly cut off.

"Dick, she and I are in a pretty good place right now so please just let it go," he says keeping calm but exploding on the inside, "what happened this morning cannot happen again; you are my best friend dude, but she is the love of my life! She would never ask me to, so don't you make me choose between you two man…it won't turn out in your favour."

"What happened to bros over hoes," he murmurs quietly, in shock that Logan had just admitted he would choose Veronica if he was given an ultimatum.

"I will always have your back Dick, I've proven that multiple times in the past," Logan moves his laptop to the side before standing to his friends level, "but it's time to admit you're wrong…and you can't keep taking your frustration and pain out on Veronica."

"But this is all her fault man," he exclaims getting worked up again.

"No it's not Dick! Us turning on her after Lilly, was not her fault, if anything that was mine; your dad getting exposed for fraud was not her fault, that was your dads, she was just doing a job your brother hired her to do. Her getting raped at Shelly's party was not her fault, we all played a part in that, I brought the drugs to the party, you brought her into that room leaving her there with your brother, and Cassidy is the one who violated her! Cassidy jumping was not her fault, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine…that was all Cassidy," his voice getting louder showing his frustration. "You've got to stop blaming her for all of your problems man," he sighs in defeat calming slightly, "she's got tough skin and I know it looks like the words just roll off, but it bothers her. Some of the shit you say is really hurtful, and part of that is my fault, in high school I made it okay for you to go after her but it's got to stop. We aren't in high school anymore."

"She's still a nosey bitch," Dick says under his breath, "I'll try okay…is that what you want to hear," he asks exasperated.

"It's a start," he pulls Dick into a quick bro hug before moving back to the couch and going back to work on his paper.

"So dinner," he asks going back to the original topic of discussion.

"We'll talk about it when Veronica gets back with Backup," Logan chuckles at his friends curious mind.


	5. Ch5: Papa Don't Preach

The days that followed had been easier on all involved. Dick kept the majority of his hurtful comments to himself so he and Veronica had found a common ground of civility with each other once again. Logan, though still wary of him was starting to let Dick back into his life after he apologized to Veronica.

The week was swiftly coming to an end, and the thought of telling her father when he returned the next day hung over her head.

It was Friday afternoon and Veronica was walking towards her one and only class for the day thinking about the amazing week she and Logan had. The news that they had gotten back together had broke. Mac and Wallace though not trilled with the new development were happy that Veronica was no longer a pod person. The couple had decided on espresso for the baby furniture, and started narrowing down themes for the nursery. They had even narrowed down what houses they were going to look at from twelve down to three. She was so wrapped up in her own bubble of happy that she hadn't even noticed the lost puppy dog wonder up beside her until he spoke.

"Hey Veronica," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Piz," the smile that had started spreading on her face dropped immediately, "what can I do for you?"

"I just saw you walking down the hall and thought I'd say hi," he smiles lying smoothly. Truth was he knew her class schedule and had been waiting for her to pass so he could 'bump' into her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Umm, yea," she mumbles as she feels a small bout of nausea rush through her as the fan they just walked past wafts her with his cologne, "must have been a 24 hour bug."

"I still think that Logan should have just taken you home," he seethes.

"That's none of your business Piz and I didn't want to be stuck at home in bed," she says trying to keep her cool, "it's not like he could force me to do so."

"He could have tried a little harder," his anger starts to get the best of him. "If you were mine –" he starts but never gets the chance to finish.

"But I'm not yours Piz don't you get that," she yells gaining the attention of everyone who was in hearing distance. "I'm not yours and I'm never going to be yours! Hell I'm not even Logan's! I'm not a possession or some prize to win – I'm a person and Logan gets that," she exclaims her voice shifting as tears start to pool in her eyes. _Damn you hormones!_ She scolds herself silently. They stand there staring at each other, people watching intently to see who will make the next move.

"I thought you were different but I guess you're just like every other girl at this school drooling after Echolls," he drones hurtfully, "so tell me Veronica what made you want him more, the money or his famous daddy?" the tears that had been pooling in her eyes slowly start to fall onto her cheeks as he throws his next insult at her. "Or did you take a page from your dead best friend and screw them both -" he was on a hurtful tangent that was far from over when they heard an angry voice that was all too familiar to Veronica.

"What the fuck is going on here," she turns towards the voice not trusting her ears at this point to see the one and only Dick Casablancas striding towards them. He had been hoping to catch Veronica in a lovers quarrel and get his best friend back instead of the blind lovesick puppy he had become – but seeing the tears cascading down Veronica's face had him stop dead in his tracks knowing right away it wasn't the case. He had spent years tormenting her and throwing hurtful comments her way. Slashed tires, spray painted lockers, he had never once seen her cry in public about any of it. She would brush it off with a sarcastic comment and retaliate. Today however there was this weasel of a boy yelling at her, about Lilly none the less and here she was tears streaming down her beautiful face and all he could see was the sweet innocent Veronica before any of the rest had happened.

In that moment Veronica watched as Dick's face turned from vengeful and vindictive to the protective big brother type he was before everything…before Lilly died. He automatically puts himself between her and the weasel ready to face off. "You need to leave right now," he says in a menacingly quiet voice that only Piz and Veronica can hear, "I don't know who you are and I don't care, anyone who badmouths Lilly and makes Ronnie cry is as good as dead in my book," Dick takes a step closer to Piz "I see you near her again you will be in a world of pain." Dick watches Piz scurry off down the hall he turns toward Veronica as soon as the weasel is out of sight. "You okay Ronnie?" She nods her head unconvincingly tears pouring steadily down her cheeks, "Come on let's get you out of here," he says remaining protective and wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he pulls her towards the exit. He escorts Veronica to her car and opens the passenger side for her. She gets in without argument and curls up against the door letting out a single sob as Dick pulls out of the parking lot and heads towards the Neptune Grand praying that Logan had stayed at the suite like he had planned to.

When they get to their destination Dick places his hand on her shoulder "Ronnie we're here, you gotta get out of the car," he gets no response but her curling up tighter. Dick moves to the passenger side of the car and lifts her out. He expected her to throw a fit as soon as she was in his arms but she just allowed it to happen still wrapped up in her own sadness and hatred. Dick carried Veronica all the way up to the suite and somehow managed to shove the door open where he was met with a growling pitbull as he entered. "Logan," he yells as places Veronica on the couch, "Logan!"

"What Dick, I'm trying to study," he groans coming slowly out of his room, seeing Veronica the second he enters the common area, "Veronica, baby, what's wrong," he rushes over kneeling in front of her. Veronica launches herself into his arms still sobbing holding him to her as tightly as possible. "What's wrong? Are you okay, is the baby okay," he asks getting panicked completely forgetting they weren't alone.

"BABY," Dick yells shocked, "she's pregnant?"

"What happened Dick," he asks completely ignoring his outburst, shifting to sit on the couch pulling Veronica onto his lap, focusing on holding his girl as close as possible.

"That explains so much," Dick continues mainly talking to himself, "the constant vomiting, the food sensitivity, her emotions…is that the reason you guys got back together," he asks suddenly.

"No, Dick," Logan exclaims, "we'll explain it later but right now I need you to tell me what the hell happened and why she is in hysterics!"

"She and that Piz kid got into it," he starts and sees Logan start to lose rational thought to blind rage, "I didn't catch the entire conversation but he was comparing her to Lilly and insinuated that she was sleeping with your father as well and only after your money."

"I'm going to kill him," he says angrily trying to stand up only to have his still emotional girlfriend cling to him more. As much as he hated to see her in any kind of pain he loved that she was in a way admitting that she needed him and was allowing him to be there for her.

"The kids a weasel and not worth you going to jail for battery and assult, especially if you have a spawn on the way dude," he jokes half serious knowing Logan would do anything for Veronica, "besides I think I took care of him, kid couldn't get out of there fast enough after I had a chat with him."

"Thanks man," Logan looks at him gratefully, "and thanks for bringing her home."

"Of course," he says earnestly, "I think I finally get what you meant the other day. When I saw her in that hall today I didn't see the bad ass V that no one wants to mess with. She was our innocent perfect Veronica that needed to be protected. You were right none of it was her fault and I'm sorry I took it out on her," he then looks at Veronica who is still curled into Logan's arms but has calmed down and is now looking at him with intent, "I'm so sorry Ronnie."

"Bygones," she says with a tearful smile.

"So, you're really pregnant?"

"Yea, I am. You ready to be an uncle," she asks laughing at the excitement that lights up his eyes.

"You really mean that," he looks at her hopefully thinking that never in a million years she would ever let him near her child.

"Keep acting like you did today, and proving to me you deserve it – then I absolutely mean it."

"Thanks Ronnie," he moves over to hug her, "you have no idea how much that means!"

"I think I do," she pulls back pointing to the corner of the room to the pile of gifts, "the blue one is for you Dick." He runs to the corner like a giddy child picking up the box and shaking it gently. He skips back over to the couch and sits on the floor cross legged opening the box. The first thing he pulls out is the onesie they had gotten with him in mind that says 'My Uncle is Single Ask My Parents for Details'.

"That is so cool! So I get to use the kid to pick up chicks," he asks looking hopeful at the couple in front of him.

"Well the kids got to pay their dues somehow," Logan laughs tightening his arms around Veronica loving the feeling of her in his arms. They all laugh as dick pulls out the picture frame from the bottom of the box. He looks at the sonogram picture of the baby with the words 'Newest Echolls Due August' written across it.

"Wait a second," Dick said doing the math quickly, "that means you got pregnant in December…over winter break! You guys were broken up!"

"Dick, don't even go there," Logan warned quickly explaining putting an end to any further questioning, "That baby is mine…we were both at the same party, upset about the break up and had one too many drinks about a week after we had broken up. I was less than pleasant to her the next morning – told her to leave before she could say anything because I knew I would cave as soon as she said she wanted me back."

Veronica looks at the floor vividly remembering the sting of him telling her to leave, how cold he had been to her like she was just another in his string of one night stands. She had planned on telling him she loved him that morning and them working on their problems - living happily ever after. Instead she spent the morning crying while he jetted off to Aspen. She suddenly pulls out of Logan's lap trying to keep her teas at bay as she heads towards his bedroom.

"Veronica," "Ronnie," she hears Logan and Dick's questioning voices behind her but just keeps walking knowing if she stops she'll lose the inner battle with her emotions, _Damn hormones_ , she thinks. Backup trots closely behind her jumping up on the bed to keep an eye on her as she pulls tings out of drawers and placing them into her suitcase.

"Veronica," Logan says announcing his presence as he cautiously enters the lions den, "wait, what are you doing," he freezes when he realizes what she's doing.

"What does it look like I'm doing Logan? My dad comes home tonight," she states still not turning to face him as she wills the tears to stop rolling down her face.

"I know that, but why are you packing all your stuff," he moves toward her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Well Backup and I should probably get home and settled before he gets home so he doesn't get suspicious."

"It won't matter in a few hours anyway Bobcat, he's going to know," he chuckles before adding; "besides I thought you were staying here until we found a new place?"

"We never agreed on that Logan," she shakes her head, "I think my dad is going to want me home until we actually find a place and truthfully I do want to spend a little more time there."

"Okay," he says a little deflated, "I can understand that."

"Thank you. Can you please get Backup's stuff together?"

"Of course," he turns her around before she can stop him intending to give her a kiss but stops abruptly when he sees the tears shining in her eyes, "Veronica," he whispers pulling her against his chest immediately knowing why she's crying, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I never should have said those things to you that morning."

"You were just trying to protect yourself," she mumbles, "I was going to tell you I was in love with you that morning. That I was sorry and I would work on the trust thing and the safety thing. Then you were so cold and callous and went running straight into Madison's arms," she saw the pained look on his face and began to feel guilty, "I'm sorry I'll try not to bring her up again."

"No, don't apologize, I never want you to hide what you're feeling from me even if it does hurt. I was a jackass that morning. I have no other excuse than wanting to protect my heart before you could tell me it had all been a mistake," he shook his head pulling her tighter to him. _If only I had known how wrong I was. If I had just heard her out, we would be a happy little family right now. I wouldn't have gone to Aspen, Madison wouldn't have happened and we wouldn't be bringing a baby into a relationship tainted with mistrust and hurt._ He thinks to himself wishing he could go back in time and change everything. "There is one good thing that came out of that night though."

"Whoops," she whispers into his chest smiling through her tears, "we got Whoops."

"Exactly," he presses his lips to the crown of her head, "I love you Veronica."

"I love you too."

* * *

Hours later Logan is getting out of his black SUV that still had the new car smell. He had decided to surprise Veronica a couple days earlier by getting rid of 'Big Bird' as she liked to call it and replace it with something that would blend more on steak outs and be safer for the baby. He slowly trudges up the stairs to the Mars' apartment wanting to see Veronica but dreading what this visit was about. Logan didn't respect many adults but Keith Mars was a man and father that he had never wanted to let down. He would always be 'Sheriff' to him and the only man he knew worth any ounce of respect. He was also the only father of the girl he was dating Logan had even been truly frightened of, and now he had to go in there and disappoint that man by telling him he Logan Echolls had impregnated his teenage daughter.

Taking a deep breath he rapped his fist lightly against the door, "hey you," his girlfriend opens the door kissing him lightly before he pulls her into a tight embrace.

"I guess it's true what they say," he murmurs placing his lips against her cheek.

"What's true," she asks pulling back from him to look at his face smile still placed brightly across her face.

"You're glowing," he whispers low enough that only she can hear him. She gives him a loving look and another quick kiss before pulling him into the apartment.

"Did you bring the onesie," she questions as she walks behind the island to the stove. Seeing his panic stricken face at the question and the volume of her voice she decides to calm his fears, "he's out walking Backup right now."

Logan takes a deep breath regaining his composure, "yes, right here," he says passing her the bag with Keith's 'congratz you're going to be a grandpa' gift inside of it.

"I'm scared," she admits turning back to the pot on the stove after setting down the bag out of view.

"Me too, but it's going to be okay V," he wraps is arms around her waist pull her back against him, "I promise."

"You can't promise that," she scolds lightly, "you don't know what he's going to do or say."

"No I don't but I know that your dad loves you and has always supported you," he leans down to kiss her shoulder, "and even if it doesn't go as we hope, I love you and I'm going to be there for you every step of the way," as Veronica turns in his arms to kiss him the front door opens.

"Father in the house," he yells shielding his eyes mockingly before unhooking Backup from his leash who bounds joyfully towards Logan looking for love, "Logan good to see you."

"You too Sheriff," he salutes towards the older man before taking plates from Veronica and setting the end of the island that has become their makeshift table. They make idle small talk, Keith asks them about school, and Veronica about any new cases. She asks him about the election and the case he had just finished, all in all it was turning out he be a lovely evening until Keith decided he's had enough of the small talk.

"So what's going on," he asks point blank done beating around the bush.

"What do you mean dad?"

"Veronica," he says in a warning tone, "I'm not stupid, before I left you two weren't even talking and now I'm sitting here having a family dinner with you, which by the way hasn't happened in weeks. So what's wrong? Are you in trouble? Is Logan in trouble?"

"No dad it's nothing like that…"

"Well you two are obviously back together, is that what this is about," he asks pausing for a minute, "oh god you're getting married aren't you?"

"Dad – " she says tries to stop his panic.

"No, you eloped didn't you that's why you're so nervous…" Keith kept rambling about not walking his little girl down the aisle and not getting his father daughter dance when she finally blurted out rather loudly.

"I'm pregnant!"

All the sudden the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Even Backup seemed to sense he shouldn't make any sudden movements. Veronica looks over at Logan who is sitting there shocked at the fact that she had just yelled that she was with child. _Then again this is Veronica, when has my girl ever been subtle about anything?_ He inwardly chuckles before looking over to her terrified face and reaches out to clutch her hand in his.

"Daddy," she starts voice shaking, "say something…please."

"How could you be so irresponsible Veronica," he raises his voice angrily.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," she tries to keep the tears from running down her face but knows it's a futile battle.

"No! You know better Veronica, you're smarter than this," he shouts feeling a little guilty as he watches his little girl cast her tear streaked face down in shame. Veronica, who had felt many things since she found out about being pregnant, found herself wracked in silent sobs, feeling embarrassed and degraded about her situation for the first time.

"With all due respect sir – " Logan starts but is cut off abruptly but gets cut off.

"You don't get to talk right now," he exclaims looking at the young man in front of him, "you put her in this position!" They all sit silently for a moment before Keith's voice breaks through again only quieter and full of defeat. "You know when you were a little girl maybe five or six you used to beg me to take you to poker night at the station with the other deputies. You would prance around the room until you got tired and then would curl up in my lap and fall asleep. I used to pray the guys wouldn't get too rowdy because I didn't want anything to wake you up. My precious baby girl asleep in my arms, and of course they did get loud and slammed the table with their fists and each time I would look down to see if your eyes had opened. But it didn't matter what they did you slept peacefully in my arms, my perfect little girl." Keith finishes his story looking up at the couple sadly, "you aren't a little girl anymore," he excuses himself from the table, walking down the hall closing his bedroom door behind him.

Logan looked after him for a minute before pulling the love of his life into his arm feeling her body shake as she tried to catch a normal breath. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better, he didn't know if the was anything he could say, so he just held her tightly till she calmed down enough to take a deep breath.

"We should clean this up and head home," she says quietly still looking down.

"I thought you wanted to stay here till we found a new place," he looks at her confused. Even after her fathers reaction he figured she would still want to be in her own home to try and fix things with Keith.

"I really don't think he want me here right now. I let him down…I embarrassed him," she chokes out picking the plates up off the table and taking them to the sink. Logan watches as she walks with her shoulder hunched and her head still down. He hadn't see this side of his Veronica since before Shelly's party all those years ago, but here she was.

"Veronica, look at me," he demands walking over to her, placing a finger under her chin to make her look at him. "Our baby is nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. We did everything we could to be safe so this wouldn't happen but it did. Accidents happen," he looks deeply into her eyes brushing the tears off her cheeks, "this baby was made out of love, maybe not at a very loving time in our relationship but that doesn't matter."

"I love you," she whispers resting her hear against his shoulder.

"I love you too Veronica," he holds her for a moment longer before she pulls back to continue her task of cleaning up the dinner mess and storing the leftovers – head held a little higher than when she started. As they finished she pulls out Keith's gift and places it on the countertop so it's the first thing he'll see when he walks into the kitchen. With a scratch behind Backup's ear and a promise to see him soon she reaches for Logan's hand. Closing and locking the door behind them, they leave as an unshakable united front ready to take on the world.


End file.
